The Moustache
by sherlockian-whovian-potterhead
Summary: Inspired by the preview shown tonight. I suppose you could say spoilers, if you haven't seen it yet. Just my ideas from the few seconds that we got, enjoy!


**A.N: Ouch, I watched the Sherlock preview trailer and can I just aslkajdaksljdaklsjakldhsakl. **

**Right. I couldn't resist writing a thing, IT WAS SO FUN! **

**Do enjoy, thanks for looking! :) **

* * *

The Moustache

'Good evening, John,' Lestrade said as the former army doctor entered the police station. He looked a lot healthier than when Lestrade had last seen him - his face looked less tired. He was happier, Lestrade could tell.

Of course, that was probably thanks to Mary. His girlfriend - his serious girlfriend. They'd met almost a year ago, and now, John was preparing to propose to her. It felt as if the time had gone so quickly, Lestrade thought as he absentmindedly felt the back of his shorter haircut.

'Are you ready?' John questioned, seeing that the DI looked rather out of it.

'Yeah, yeah, sorry,' Lestrade said, waving goodbye to the new DCI before grabbing his coat and pulling it on. 'Still wanting to go and look at rings, then?' he asked as they made their way out into the cool, winter air.

John nodded. He wasn't entirely sure what would be considered 'appropriate' for his girlfriend. She liked things to be simple, but elegant. Nothing too simple, but definitely nothing too fancy. He was hoping that Lestrade would be able to help him with that.

'Nervous?' Lestrade stuck his hands in his coat pockets against the chill of the wind.

'A little, I suppose,' John replied. 'I've never proposed to anyone before,' he added with a small smile.

'You'll do fine, she loves you,' Lestrade grinned a lopsided smile.

John laughed. 'I hope so,' he agreed.

* * *

Together, the two made their way into H Samuels, both of them relaxing as a warm blast of air hit their backs. Lestrade unbuttoned his coat and looked around eagerly, taking note of all of the expensive jewellry laid out in front of them.

'Looks expensive,' Lestrade said.

'Hm,' John agreed, almost nervous at the thought. He'd been saving for a while, but he wasn't sure what the price range in this particular shop would be. He'd tried a few of the dodgier shops, but looking around H Samuels, he thought that he'd made a good decision to try here.

'Hello,' a shop assistant said. She looked a little worn from the day's work, but she still smiled in a friendly fashion.

'Ah yes hello,' John said, looking around. His moustache wobbled as he looked up and down the shop. 'I'm looking for an engagement ring,' the volume of his voice lowered slightly as he said the words, as if Mary could hear him.

'Right! Congratulations,' the woman said.

'I haven't asked yet,' John replied with a slight smile.

The woman laughed. 'Was there a particular type of style you were looking for, or shall I show you some of our popular ring choices at the moment?'

'I was hoping for something simple,' John said. 'She likes things that aren't too showy.'

It felt as if it took hours - or it did to Lestrade, anyway - but finally, John had chosen the ring he wanted. It had a single diamond in the middle that was medium sized. Nice, but not too showy. The red velvet box that it came in was perfect too, and John put it in his pocket for safe keeping as they left.

'When are you going to do it?' Lestrade asked as they made their way back towards their usual pub for a drink.

'I'll think of something,' John replied, looking thoughtful. His moustache moved upwards with his lip as he contemplated exactly how he would ask the question...

* * *

'Dinner,' John said. Mary stood opposite him, dressed in a casual T-shirt and some plain work trousers. She was working as a nurse in the surgery he was working at, and so they saw a lot of one another during the day.

'What?' Mary asked in confusion, looking up from the papers she was examining. Her mouth twisted up in a smile as she spied John's moustache - the thing was a nightmare, and she wanted him to get rid of it... yet it suited him. Not that she'd tell him that.

'Dinner,' John repeated, a smile forming on his face. 'Tonight.'

'Nothing too fancy?' Mary questioned, quirking her eyebrow.

'Fancy enough,' John replied with a grin. 'Humour me,' he added.

Mary sighed. 'Okay,' she said, still smiling despite her irritated facade. 'I look forward to it,' she admitted, tilting her head and blowing him a kiss before she left the room with a pile of paperwork.

John's smile grew, and he looked down at his shaking hands in amusement. There weren't many things that would stress John Watson, but apparently planning such a big proposal was one of them.

* * *

John made sure to arrive at the restaurant before Mary did. He was dressed in a suit and tie - not too formal, but still pretty formal. The restaurant was much more formal than he'd expected, and he quietly hoped that Mary would be okay with it despite that.

More than anything, he hoped that she'd say yes.

The red wine had been poured into both glasses, and John took a sip to calm his nerves, once again surprised at the sensation of the drink on his moustache. He knew that Mary didn't like it, but he did.

A catapiller, she'd described it as.

John thought back on his day. He'd discussed the night's arrangements with Lestrade again, who was supportive if not a little... off. John wondered why the DI's behaviour had been so jerky and surprised... perhaps he'd just had a bad day.

The door to the restaurant was opened again, and in walked another figure. John was oblivious, trying to calm himself down and perhaps stop shaking enough for him to have another drink...

This figure, however, wasn't there to dine. He looked down, scanning the tables as the other diners ate - searching.

The eyes of Sherlock Holmes widened as he took in John's figure. He looked so different... the moustache on his face was the biggest physical difference that he could see.

One of the waiters was coming over. 'Can I help you?' he asked.

'No,' Sherlock replied, and he strode over to the table at which John was sat.

Looking back on the idea, Sherlock thought that perhaps it wasn't the best way to spring the news onto John... but he'd had enough, and he couldn't afford to wait another day.

'John,' he said. The former army doctor looked up in surprise, and then his eyes widened to become impossibly wide as he stared at his best friend.

And that was it.


End file.
